Bad Food
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Whilst off world, Mitchell and Shelley share some rather mood altering food. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU. Set sometime in S10.


Fic: Bad Food  
Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Pairing: Mitchell/? Daniel/Shelley  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 2, 921  
Summary: Mitchell and Shelley share some really bad food

It was supposed to be a routine mission. SG1 had gone along with the ride with SG7, just to make sure that they were safe. Shelley and Major Bell didn't like the thought that they run into trouble where ever they went. It just wasn't true. Granted that it happened occasionally, that they bumped into a prior or two, but they were no means jinxed.

Major Bell was the leader of SG7 after Colonel Walker died during the Prior plague outbreak the year before. She was totally military minded and focussed on her mission, to get back to the SGC without anyone else in her command, dying. Despite outward appearances, Shelley liked her, reminding her of Sam, when they'd first met. Shelley wasn't sure if Paula liked her. Not that it was important. They got on with their work and it got done.

Shelley packed up her equipment, feeling a little dizzy. The villagers had been pleasant and had greeted both teams with respect, showing them around and offering what little food they had. Shelley had to admit that the food hadn't tasted that nice. It tasted like the rations Sam had told her about. Only she and Colonel Mitchell had been polite enough to finish off what they had been given. The others had declined, graciously.

She looked around, seeing Daniel in the distance, talking to one of the villagers. Shelley smiled, enjoying the rear view of her husband. Her head cocked to one side, the smile on her face broadened with glee as he walked further away.

"Enjoying the view?" A male voice asked her.

Shelley adjusted her stare as the voice woke her. Colonel Mitchell stood in front of her, amused by her little indiscretion.

"Sorry," she said.

Her face began to grow a deep shade of red. Shelley had prided herself in the fact that she and never let their work interfere with their private life, especially if they were off world together. No one needed to look out for them whilst they were in an emotion clinch!

She shuffled her back pack around, trying to avoid eye contact with Mitchell. He watched her as she fidgeted nervous with her equipment.

"I don't know what's wrong with me?"  
"Don't worry about it," Mitchell reassured her.

Shelley picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, almost tipping over. Mitchell lent forward, managing to catch the bag before toppling Shelley onto the floor. He placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from practically falling into his arms. Shelley caught his eye and smiled. She hadn't it before, just how handsome Cameron Mitchell was, or maybe she was just in denial about it. Of course she'd noticed, she was a woman after all.

"You okay?" he asked.

Shelley's body practically shivered as he spoke. The accent was definitely sexy. She looked away quickly as she heard Vala laughing in the distance, which made her frown. The redhead sighed, seeing Vala and Daniel in conversation in the distance. Sometimes she hated her or just hated the fact that lately, she was closer to Daniel than his own wife. Daniel had tried to spent more time with her but with the way the current climate was, he was practically on call 24/7, which made for a very hectic home life. At least now, they had moved closer to the base, just a ten minute drive.

"Thank you," Shelley said, smiling.

She straightened herself up, picking up her pack again and this time, putting both arms in it. Now it fitted snugly on her back. Mitchell patted it several times, making sure it was on securely this time.

His hands seemed to linger, longer than normal. One moved up to touch Shelley's shoulder. Her head turned to look at him, wondering what was going on. There was something different in his eyes. All day he had looked bored during SG7's mission.

Mitchell felt strange, his head dizzy and his palms sweaty. He knew how he thought he felt, hot, aroused But he couldn't be, not for his friend's wife. But he couldn't deny how hot she was. Daniel Jackson, was indeed a very lucky many, even if he didn't know it.

"Colonel," Shelley whispered.

She felt his breath on her neck and shivered again. Her eyes began to close, feeling his other hand slip to her waist. Shelley was losing all sense of reality and had no idea what was going on.

"You two ready to go?" Sam called out to them.

They parted quickly, embarrassed about almost being caught out.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, yeah," Mitchell said.

Shelley moved away, her eyes drifting to Daniel and Vala and one of the villagers who were coming towards them.

"Eniss has agreed to come back with us. They seem to be eager to learn about us," Daniel said.

Eniss was a young woman from the village who had struck up a friendship with Vala. It was a knew experience for her. Learning about a new culture and not expecting anything in return, especially not stealing from them.

Mitchell nodded, looking away.

"Okay then, Carter dial us home," he said.

Shelley daren't look in Mitchell's direction. Something was seriously wrong. How could she be attracted to him, not that she couldn't be. She hadn't been attracted to him yesterday! Or the day before. She just thought of him as a friend.

Mitchell stayed behind the others, shaking his head. He couldn't help but notice the way Shelley wiggled her hips when she walked and the way she flipped her head back to get her hair from her eyes.

"Goddam it!" he cursed, mainly at himself.

And followed the others home.

A few hours later

Shelley placed her back pack on the table in her office, shaking her head and muttering to herself under her breath. The rest of her team sat round, watching her as she took out the samples and banged them on her desk.

"Something wrong?" Robert asked.

Shelley shook her head. Robert was the last person she wanted to talk to about this. He had made his feelings for her quite clear and she had made it plain that she loved Daniel. But how could she love someone when she felt like ripping Mitchell's clothes off, when she saw him.

She shook her head, trying to shrug it off.

"No, no, everything is fine."

What was she thinking? Of going to tell Daniel how she was feeling. What was she, stupid?

"Can you start off the tests on these, I've got to go and see someone,"

Daniel heard Vala's voice coming down the hallway. But it wasn't a lone voice, Ennis was with her too. They had a very good conversation in the mess about her customs and cultures. She too had been a bit of a traveller, until her ship landed on the planet five years ago. Ennis had stayed because she had fallen in love with one of the villagers. They had been instantly attracted to each other, after Ennis had excepted a meal with him. The two of them had been engaged in sexual activity within 24 hours. This is what had made Vala drag her to Daniel's lab. He definitely needed to hear this. It was a knew one on her.

"Daniel, you've got to hear this," she said, storming into Daniel's lab.

He sighed deeply as the two of them invaded his quiet time. Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"What?"

Ennis stood in front of Daniel, unsure what had prompted Vala to make sure that Daniel was told about this.

"Go on, tell him," Vala said, pushing Ennis forward.  
"it's nothing really, just how my husband and I first got together."  
"They made them horny through their meal together," Vala said, her face excited. "I don't know how exactly how they do it. I assume there's something in the food?"

Ennis nodded.

"Yes, that's correct. it's a chemical produced by one of our indigenous plants. It was discovered some time ago on our planet. They found it helped with reproduction."  
"How" Daniel asked, feeling a little worried.

Shelley's hands began to shake as she opened the door. She had tracked down Mitchell to his quarters on the base.

The door closed behind her and he turned around, startled. But there wasn't shock in his eyes, just relief that she had sought him out first. This meant that he wouldn't have to wait to make her, his.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Shelley said.  
"Me either,"

Despite it feeling incredibly wrong, neither could hold off their desire for much longer.

Daniel's eye began to twitch.

"Reproduction?" he asked.

Ennis nodded, smiling, thinking that this was a good thing for him to hear.

"Yes. Some of the youngsters also use it too."  
"What does it do?"

Vala asked her.

"It makes the person eating the meal sexually aroused by the other there sharing it with. It's like a two way deal," Ennis said.

Daniel stood off his chair, quickly.

"What!" Vala asked.  
"Mitchell and Shelley ate that meal together. We all declined," Daniel said.

Vala nodded slowly. The it hit her.

"Oh my!" Vala said, with a hidden smile.

Daniel raced out of the room, practically pushing Vala over.

Shelley sat on the edge of Mitchell's bed, her head swimming. Cameron sat next to her, resting his hand on her knee. She held in a breath and let it out slowly as he began to move slowly towards her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Shelley said. "There's clear something wrong with us."  
"Yeah.. I know…"

She felt Mitchell's breath on her lips, his hand moving higher. This had been the most sexual contact she had had on weeks. She missed having a man's hand on her body, missed having a man who wanted her. Daniel wasn't around to even give her a kiss good morning, let alone ravish her body. She gasped as Mitchell's lips made contact.

The kiss was hot and needy. It was becoming hard to breath and both knew that they would have to come up for air eventually. He ran his hand down the back of her head, moving it to cup her cheek.

There was a noise, the door opening behind them. The kiss stopped as they parted, breathing hard and heavy. Cameron had her lipstick smudged on his own lips.

A cough from behind alerted them to the fact that someone was standing behind them. Their heads turned slowly, seeing Daniel, Vala and Sam standing huddled in the door way.

"Oh my," Vala said, almost laughing.  
"Oh god.."

Mitchell stood up quickly, waiting for the inevitable fall out. He winced, expecting Daniel to thump him and god did Daniel want to cause him some serious physical harm.

"It's not what it looks like, Daniel," Shelley muttered, standing up and adjusting her skirt.

Dr Lam appeared from behind the others. She rested her hand on Shelley's forehead.

"She's burning up. We'd better get her to the infirmary." she said.

Dr Lam helped Shelley to the door. Shelley didn't know what to say. What could she say! Mitchell followed closely behind, seeing the fury building in Daniel's eyes. Daniel composed himself and followed the doctor and his wife to the infirmary.

A few more hours later

Shelley lay on the infirmary bed. Her temperature had decreased in the last several hours and Dr Lam had told her that she could go home. But she didn't want to go until she had had a chance to talk to Daniel. After she had been admitted, he had left. He didn't even say a word to her! Now Shelley knew that he wasn't interested in her anymore. How could he be? Not even seeing her making out with his friend had gauged any reaction in him. It was as though nothing had happened!

Mitchell looked at her from across the next bed. Dr Lam had explained to them about what Ennis had told her. About how the villagers had put something in their food, because they believed that because they were sharing a meal together, that they were supposed to be a couple.

"You know I'm sorry about this whole thing!" Mitchell said.  
"I know. It wasn't just your fault. It was me too. Besides, you aren't a bad kisser, if I say so myself," Shelley said, laughing.

Cameron laughed along with her. They couldn't do anything else but laugh about it. They were just glad that Dr Lam and the others had arrived when they did. Now anything that had happened after that kiss would have been hard to explain.

"Jackson is one damned lucky man!" Mitchell said, congratulating Shelley on being so hot.  
"Yeah, well I wish he'd think so,"

Shelley muttered under her breath. For as long as it lasted, Shelley was glad of the attention and it could have been worse, she could have ended up having that meal with Dr Lee.

Later that night

Daniel hadn't spoke on the way home. She had tried to engage him in conversation but he had been focussed on driving.

Shelley hung up her coat in the hallway, watching as Daniel disappeared into bedroom. She heard him banging about and followed tentatively behind him. Did she really want to go in there? It was clear from the way he was with her that he wasn't bothered about what he had seen.

Shelley stood in the doorway, watching as Daniel rummaged through his drawers, searching for his pj bottoms. He hadn't worn a top for months, finding it more comfortable.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Daniel stopped for a moment, staring at her.

"Why wouldn't I be okay. I only just caught my wife and my friend making out."  
"Your angry?" she asked.

Daniel shook his head. He was far from angry.

"No I'm not angry. It wasn't your fault, or his."  
"Then what?"

He closed the drawer and looked at her. Shelley recognised the look on Daniel's face before.

"You were jealous?"  
"Of course I was jealous."

Shelley looked at him a little closer, finally feeling relieved that he was showing some interest in her. She stood against the door, finding his reaction a turn on. Daniel still continued banging things around, taking his frustration out on inanimate objects. He walked up to her, staring at her intensely.

"I hated it. Seeing him kissing you, touching you!" Daniel said.

Shelley ran her hand across his face, softly.

"Tell me what you feel!" She asked.

Her hand left his face, running down his chest. She felt his arousal pressed against her.

"I wanted to kill him. I wanted to.. Break every bone in his body for daring to touch you," Daniel said.

His voice was hoarse with desire.

"What about me? What did you want to do to me?" She asked.

Daniel didn't say anything. She felt his hand between her thigh, pushing up her short skirt to her waist. Shelley rested her head back against the door, groaning deep in her throat.

"To prove to you that you're mine." Daniel said.

Shelley felt thrilled by that sentence. All she could hope for was that he meant every word.

His hand rose further upward and Shelley groaned deeper than before as finally, his hand reached inside her panties. Shelley writhed up against the door. Daniel ripped her panties down her legs, glaring at her. For months, Shelley had thought about nothing but having him take her. She grabbed hold of his belt, frantically unzipping it and ripping it from his pants and pushed them down.

"Tell me again,"  
"You are MINE!"

Daniel caught her off guard with searing kiss. He played with her mouth, forcing his tongue in and out, in and out. Finally she stopped him, placing her hands on the side of his head and they shared a deep kiss.

Daniel grabbed hold of her hand, dragging her over to the bed. She fell back on it, legs wide open, wanting this, needing him.

He stood at the edge of the bed, relieving himself of his pants. Shelley watched, her eyes keen with interest. She managed to get her shirt off without too much fuss. Daniel watched her take off her bra, just knowing that in a matter of seconds, he was going to have her, completely.

Daniel grinned widely as he grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her down the bed. The sheets followed her, dragging under her. Another heated kiss followed his penetration of her. Daniel felt like he was losing control. He had to make her realise that she was his, and no other man except him could take her. His deep thrusts made Shelley writhe up and down the bed in delight. Her hands ran down his back, nails digging into him as he pounded harder into her. It only made Daniel more determined to take it further. Daniel pulled Shelley's arms free, pinning her to the bed.

"Oh god.. Oh yessss," Shelley groaned.

His kisses became harder as he felt himself getting closer.

"Yours… oh god I'm yours…"

Shelley came hard, followed by a screaming Daniel as he filled her.

"No one else… yours." Shelley managed to growl out.

Daniel lay panting beside her, pulling her deep into his arms, kissing her slightly damp hair. Seeing her with Mitchell had awoken his passion for her. It had been a long time coming and he wasn't about to let it stop, either.


End file.
